Battle of Jabiim
The Republic forces established a stronghold at Shelter Base, and proceeded to launch attacks on Separatist defensive positions. Aided by Captain Gillmunn's native Loyalist forces, the task force overran a dozen enemy defensive positions, but this was actually part of a Separatist strategy to divide the Republic forces. Stratus kept his battle droids and his elite Nimbus commandos in reserve for a strike on the now-vulnerable Shelter Base. He attacked on day 21 after the Republic landing, inflicting heavy casualties, including two Jedi generals and most of the Padawans present. Obi-Wan Kenobi was thought to have perished. However, it was later revealed that he had survived; he and the ARC trooper Alpha-17 had been captured by the Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress and transported to Rattatak. The Republic was ill-prepared for the atrocious conditions on Jabiim, whereas the Jabiimi rebels had lived there all their lives. The task force's heavy walkers became mired in the muddy, rain-soaked plains, where they were vulnerable to the agile Nimbus commandos, while the constant storms and heavy raining severely impeded their much-needed orbital and air support .Even Republic radio communications and sensors were scrambled by the turbulent atmospheric conditions. Thus the rebels could time and again defeat the Republic despite its superior numbers and firepower. Over the course of the next week, Stratus's forces made significant gains in the northern hemisphere, defeating General Norcuna and wiping out his forces at Choal. By day 30 after the first landing, 18 Jedi and over 9,000 clone troopers had been killed in action. General Leska, now the highest-ranking Jedi on the planet, ordered an immediate strike at the Razor Coast in an attempt to capture Stratus. The Republic defeated the Separatist forces there, but suffered heavy casualties, and Stratus was nowhere to be found. Stratus had actually escaped and personally led an attack by the elite Nimbus soldiers on a supply convoy led by First Lieutenant Anakin Skywalker, which was carrying much-needed reinforcements and material to the Republic base at Cobalt Station. The convoy was led into a minefield, which neutralized most of its armored support. The Jedi were unprepared for this sort of ambush, as it was the first time the Confederacy used mines in combat, a disturbing development, and suffered heavy losses. The Republic force was eventually able to break through thanks to the Jedi, who used the Force to detonate some of the mines, distracting the Jabiimi and clearing a path out. Stratus himself was injured in the battle, but only lightly, and vowed revenge. He now gathered his forces for a final, decisive attack on Cobalt Station, the Republic's last major defensive installation on the planet On day 37, Leska was killed in action and her task force defeated, and Anakin Skywalker assumed command. Much of the Republic forces were in disarray and left leaderless, however, and a full-scale evacuation was planned. Meanwhile, the Jabiimi Separatists, now reinforced by strong Droid Army contingents, were advancing on the departure point at Monsoon Mesa, just south of Cobalt Station. A battle group was formed from a small group of Padawans and the remaining clone troopers to defend the station in an attempt to delay the Separatist advance. They held out for five days against an army of more than 10,000. Stratus was killed in the last hours of the battle by Aubrie Wyn, a young Padawan, and half of his forces destroyed, although Republic casualties were also heavy. Every Jedi present died, except for Anakin Skywalker, who—on Chancellor Palpatine's orders—had departed to lead the evacuation. However, the battle group had succeeded in delaying the Separatists long enough for the main Republic force to be evacuated off the planet, and Stratus' death made any organized pursuit impossible. On day 43, the Republic evacuation ships arrived. However, there were not enough ships for both the clones and the remaining pro-Republic loyalist forces, who were desperate to escape the revenge of the now successful Separatists. Skywalker chose the clones; the Loyalists were abandoned to their fate with the words, "This is your war now." The Jabiimi, who had placed their trust in the Republic, rightly felt betrayed and tried to force their way onto the ships, but were repulsed by Skywalker, who held them back with the Force Choke Force technique. Left behind watching their one hope of survival deserting them, they threw mud and curses at the retreating Republic forces